venkonviolencefandomcom-20200215-history
Xander's Dream Log
All dreams from MaskedManClaus concerning the war will be logged here. These may or may not be in order. These will be copy and pasted from Xander's words only. 01/26/2017 I had been in the field at night coming in where she would walk to if leaving from her house. Near the area with the rink. I saw her off in the distance and someone was standing across from her. I cannot yet think if I ever saw the figures face, I just know he was there. Nicole had these letters hanging above her head written in the language between her and I. Her eyes were white and suddenly the field became filled with these transparent clocks. Clocks with Roman numerals on them and the hands going in different directions at all types of speeds. Just the numbers and hands were visible all around. Nicole spread her arms out some and these silver lines beamed down next to her and split into four as if unfolding from the side. They opened almost a portal of sorts to many places. She shot her hand in the air and they came together to form a portal, taking her both and the figure. I as well. She was shaking violently all the while. We were going across what seemed timelines upon timelines. Each one that passed, her outfit would continuously change to what I think was matching. I even saw myself with the Ivichs. 02/02/2017 I was standing in the water park section of the field, most of the world was missing. Floating bits of land. I was shooting at these soldiers in the distance who were marching in from the dark. Behind me, I heard a girl screaming. Making a noise of sorts. As you probably guessed, it was Nicole. Not our present Nicole, though. It was her when she was at a younger age. I believe she looked like this during or before the war started this life. She was in the field. There was a perfect formation of these shadow soldiers. Too many of them to count. She was crying and screaming. Saying things I could not completely gather. It sounded as if she was drowning while talking, yet slightly clearer. I ran to her. She was on her knees crying and yelling. When she opened her mouth, water would leak out. That's what was messing up her words. It wouldn't stop. Her eyes were white again, crying still. Heavily as if they were actually leaking. I kept trying to pick her up, but she was cemented to the ground. Not literally. There was a sword next to her that was blade first into the dirt. I couldn't pick that up either. She was saying things to herself such as "it'll be okay" and taking deep watery breaths. Screamed once briefly. These shadow soldiers started to march and they attacked her. I watched her younger form die as I was not able to do anything. Then the world was completely consumed in that black in my dream. I warped to a familiar place. A much, much large field. Then I had ceased to dream after this field was shown. The sword was large. It (hilt) was blue. The blade was dark, yes. 5/3/2017 I vaguely remember Nicole in a dark room with blue lights. Despite the lights, it still failed to keep the room well lit. Nicole looked exhausted, breathing hard and heavily. Ahead I saw a person dressed from head to toe in an unfamiliar gear. They weren't in any notable state worth mentioning. This person spoke once, clearly male. He asked her if she knew who she is/was yet. Nicole replied with a smart comment, following with her trying to leave what she was seated in. Upon getting up, she got a surprise punishment. Electrocution. This was served through no means of setup or planning, but by the person interrogating her instead. He had the power of electricity. She was zapped and froze in the air before meeting the ground again. I noticed something bright fly off her head and into the dark, where is shone no more. She never made an effort to get back up. Category:Ongoing Information